pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beedrill
/ |dex number = 015}} Beedrill is the'' Poison Bee'' Pokemon. It evolves from Kakuna starting at level 10, and is the final form of Weedle. Biology Normal Beedrill Beedrill has a humanoid version of a bee for a body with red eyes and no pupils. Instead of having hands, it has drills. It has a pair of giant wings. This Pokemon, though resembling a small bee, is actually very big. Its arms, legs, and feet are purplish gray. It also has a pair of purple antennae. It has an abdomen that is black striped with a stinger on the end. Mega Bedrill Upon Mega Evolving, Beedrill's eyes have grown much larger, now slightly circling around its head. Its abdomen is much longer and sharper, and now has several ridges and a black line seperating from its stinger, which has now grown much larger in size and is now cream-colored. Its antennae are now darker and shaped differently, with its arms now being shaped like a lance and its legs now formed into a second pair of arms, with a smaller lance-shape with black and yellow stripes on the top half. Its chest is now more circular and striped, and its wings are shaped differently. Fanon Appearances Adventures In Kanto *Annie's Beedrill appeared in ''Amping It Up''.'' *A wild Beedrill appeared in Don't Crack Me Up.'' * Another wild Beedrill appeared in Murcott Island, Bug Catching Contest! * Several wild Beedrill appeared in [[Dr. Scott, To The Rescue!|''Dr. Scott, To The Rescue!]] Zach's Kanto Journey *Lt. Blite's Beedrill appeared in [[Lt. Blite And The Fight|''Lt. Blite And The Fight]].'' * A lot of wild Beedrill appeared in [[Bug Spray, Anybody?|''Bug Spray, Anybody?]] Wandering Caterpie *A minor Beedrill by the name of Jorge appeared in Wakin' Up. He helped Greg and Robert pass the Beedrill's Tree to get to the Hoothoot. * In ''Berry Trouble'','' two Beedrill appeared as police. The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve * Steve's Kakuna Evolved into a Beedrill in Animutate Pokémon Tales *Wild Beedrill appeared in ''Vs. Drowzee. * Jeanette Fisher's Beedrill appeared in ''Vs. Bellsprout''. * Wild Beedrill appeared in ''Apricorn Hunting''. * Several Wild Beedrill evolve from Kakuna in ''Vs. Beedrill''.'' * Casey's Beedrill in [[Vs. Heracross|''Vs. Heracross]].'' * Jimmy's Beedrill appeared in [[Vs. Pidgeot|''Vs. Pidgeot]] and ''Vs. Jimmy''. * Wild Beedrill appeared in ''Vs. Suicune''. * Galen's Beedrill appeared in ''Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea'' and ''Lying Through Your Beak''. * Several Beedrill appeared in ''Vs. Carvanha''. One of them struck Ian in the leg, causing a debilitating injury. * A wild Beedrill appeared in ''Vs. Battle Tower''. * A Beedrill was part of Lawrence's Collection in ''Collecting the Regis''. It escaped. * Several Beedrill appeared in ''Vs. Kakuna''. It is revealed that Ian has developed a fear of them. * Kyle's Beedrill appeared in [[Crisis in the Dream World!|''Crisis in the Dream World!]] ** Using dream power, it was able to Mega Evolve into Mega Beedrill. * Wild Beedrill appeared in [[Vs. Togepi|''Vs. Togepi]]. * Wild Beedrill appeared in ''Honey Trap''. Danny's Journey * Danny's Kakuna evolved into Beedrill in 'Gaining new Experiences'. The Legend of Spinarak-Man * Wild Beedrills appeared in Harvesting Apricorns. * Harry's Beedrill evolved from Kakuna in The Normal Type Gym Battle, Part 1. * Ethan's Beedrill debuted in Gonna Catch some Bugs! To Be The Best * Several wild Beedrill appear in No Worries, where they chase Declan. Attacks *Fury Attack *Focus Energy *Twinneedle *Rage *Pursuit *Toxic Spikes *Pin Missile *Agility *Assurance *Poison Jab *Endeavor Gallery MegaBeedrill.png|Mega Beedrill Category:Pokemon Category:Final Evolution Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Poison Pokemon Category:Pokemon XT Category:Yellow Pokemon Category:Bee Pokemon Category:Second Evolutions Category:Mega Evolutions Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Animal Pokemon